Silence is the only answer
by lepiri-erisofa
Summary: It's Beths' junior year at McKinley High and wants it to be amazing but when her best friends become her worst enemies there is only one person to blame, the silent sophomore student, Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson!
1. Beth's Prologue

1. Beth's Prologue

A\N: Hey I'm eri-cherry obviously that isn't my real name but still… and this fiction is mostly about Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson (Kurt and Blaine's daughter) but Beth is quite an important character as well. Anyway hope you enjoy this fanfic

Summary: It's Beths' junior year at McKinley High and wants it to be amazing but when her best friends become her worst enemies there is only one person to blame, the silent sophomore student.

This chapter is from Beths' POV written in 3rd person

Beth's Prologue

Beth was super excited for her junior year at McKinley High, she was bound to be head cheerleader and she got to spend more time with her friends she didn't see much of over summer vacation. Beth had had straight A's and everybody admired her.

The morning of the first day of the semester she got up early, much to her moms annoyance, and made sure she looked the best she could. After about an hour and a half she went down for some breakfast.

"Hey slow down you still have 20 minutes before you need to leave for the bus." Shelby, Beths' mom, said with a chuckle as Beth sprinted down the stairs in her cheerio's uniform.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, I mean I've not seen Damon in a while and Mia has been in France all summer and we were going to share vacation stories!" Beth told her mom while making some toast. Damon was Beths' boyfriend and was the quarterback on the football team and Mia was her best friend for life.

When Beth was on the bus she sat next to Taylor (who as on the cheerio's as well but she was also in the new directions) and checked her cell, she had 4 unread texts 1 from Damon, 2 from Mia and 1 from her mom. Damon's text was 'Hey babe, can't wait to be voted most hottest couple for the second year running' typical Damon she thought as she read, Mia's first text was 'hey girl can't wait for cheerio's practice, hopefully none of us get put at the bottom of the pyramid lol :)' and the other was 'I'm bringin in some pics from Paris they are beautiful, can't wait to show u'. The text from her mom was 'Beth you left you straightens on this morning, try and be more careful.' Beth smiled as she replied to the texts.

Yep, Beth had a feeling that that year was going to be amazing.

A\N: I would love it if you review but you don't need to because you've read it. Just to say I don't live in America so some words may not be written they way they would in America.

Yay chapter 1 done sorry it was short but they will get longer at chapter 3.

P.S. Did you know the sun is a star!

Only 55% of Americans know this and we're trying to change it, lol


	2. Elizabeth's Prologue

2. Elizabeth's Prologue

A\N Hey! So I'm here to give you a new chapter! Thanks for the review anonymous and the alerts I got. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters you recognize, yet. **

This chapter is written from Elizabeths' POV in 3rd Person.

Elizabeths Prologue

Elizabeth dreaded the start of school for two different reasons, the first was she was starting a new school, McKinley high, for her sophomore year 'great second year of being new' she thought bitterly to herself as she put on her designer pants and t-shirt.

"Lizzie, come down for breakfast daddy made pancakes" her dad called from the kitchen. The second reason was just that, she knew if the student body knew she had two dads she would get bullied just like the year before.

She walked grudgingly down the stairs and sat at the table with her sister and her dad.

"And remember your keys because you will be the only person in the house for a while, because daddy and I will be at work and Lizzie will be trying out for glee club, ok Katy." Her dad reminded her little sister, Katy, who was in the 8th grade.

"Liz are you going to audition for glee club so you can dance? Daddy and dad were in it when they were in high school and it is like the start of the 2nd generation of original New Directions." Elizabeth nodded at her little sister as her daddy served the pancakes.

"Morning Elle, are you excited for your first day at McKinley." Her daddy asked as he served her pancake. She shook her head and he laughed, her daddy went to McKinley when he went to high school and he shared some of his stories about when he went, some of them were hilarious and others were strange, like the story about how her daddy dated a girl in his year, Brittany, because he was jealous of uncle Finn because he was spending so much time with grandpa Burt.

Elizabeth and her daddy got in a car and drove to McKinley because he needed to sign some papers while her dad and Katy went to Lima north middle school in the other car. When she reached the school she saw a group of cheerleaders crowding around a bus. Elizabeth hadn't even been to class yet and she knew she was going to hate that year.

* * *

><p>A\N So I have a ton of homework to do so I may or may not update tomorrow, and Friday I need to get ready for a Halloween party but a new chapter should be up by Saturday.<p>

Ok another chapter, the next chapter is going to be about Elizabeth and Beth's first day.

P.S. Anatidaephobia is the fear that somewhere in the world, there is a duck watching you.

Yeah, random, so until next chapter

this is

eri-cherry


	3. Got to get back to McKinley

3. Got to get back to McKinley

A\N Hey! It's me eri-cherry and chapter 1. I'm so sorry but the chapters may take longer to get updated since school and the homework I've got is getting bigger, so yeah chapter 1.

If anyone gets confused later on, here are the couples that got married and there children,

Kurt – Blaine = Elizabeth and Katy (used surrogate that looked a LOT like Blaine). Finn – Quinn = Laura.

Rachel – Puck = Carmiela, David and Gabriella. Mercedes – Sam = no children. Tina – Mike = Isla and Cameron. Brittany – Santana = Lilly and Naomi (used adoption).

This chapter starts in Beths POV in 3rd person but after the line break it's Elizabeths POV

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

When Beth got off the school bus she was surrounded by the cheerio's. She chatted about what she did over the summer but most of the time she was looking for Damon, he texted her the night before saying to meet him at the school entrance.

She heard familiar voices behind her and turned to see Mr Schuester and Aimee (the head glee loser, Beth and the cheerio's called her) walking behind her talking about song choices for sectionals. 'Seriously it's the first day back' Beth thought to herself, apparently Mr Shue had the same thought and he told her so. Aimee walked away after that because she hated being wrong.

Beth went back to looking for Damon as the cheerios were bitching about Aimee. She looked to see if his car was there but it was no where in sight, but a car was pulling up beside them and a girl that looked about her age got out of the car, she had long, curly, chestnut brown hair and was wearing designer clothes in the new Kurt Hummel Collection. She walked toward the entrance of the school and then a man got out of the car and he turned

around and to Beth's surprise it was **the** Kurt Hummel. Beth thought she may go introduce herself but then Damon came up behind her and she got into a deep conversation and forgot about the girl.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth got out of the car and looked around; in her opinion she thought the school was disgusting. The school statue was covered with graffiti and the students were so cliché, all the cheerleaders in a group, all the football players in another and the geeks and nerds in a group. She noticed a girl from the gossiping group of cheerleaders looking at her. She felt very self conscious because no one as pretty as her had ever looked at her, the girl looked a lot like her Aunt Quinn, she had long dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail and (even from that distance apart) she could tell she had green eyes.<p>

She heard her daddy come up behind her, smiled at her and took her to the principles office.

"Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson here is your time table." Principle Figgins said as he handed her her time table and a list of extra circular activities.

She hugged her daddy goodbye and walked down the hall to where she hoped the English classroom was and she ran into Mr. Schue.

"Hey Elizabeth," Elizabeth knew Mr. Schue from some glee club reunion stuff her dads had done with all there old friends, "Are you going to join glee club?" He asked hopefully and when she nodded he looked over the moon. He left quickly though because he needed to get to his class.

* * *

><p>A\N Chapters should be getting longer from now on so Yay.<p>

Next chapter is about glee club!

P.S. did you know that this chapter was rewritten 4 times.

Till next chapter :)


	4. Bitch Much

4. Bitch much?

A\N Hey there peps hows you? I've changed my name to lepirri-erisofa, not got much to say so just read and enjoy !

Starts off in Beths POV in 1st Person

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I saw that girl again, it's not usual that I notice any-one that isn't in the cheerios or on the football team, but there is something strange going on around her. I met her in my English class but she never talked she had a white-board and was showing to the teacher and the losers, Isla, Cameron and Laura. Me and Naomi were sitting next to each other and were discussing all the different reasons she may have a white-board so we could tease her, but we got board so we started plotting Gabriella's awesome party since her mom was going to New York with her dad for her work (She plays Elphie in Wicked on Broadway).

After English we told some mad football player to slushie the losers in the corridor and then we went off to laugh at them. We saw the girl again and we watched in amusement as the football player slushied her. When he walked away, we strutted towards her.

"AWW is the hobbit speechless!" Naomi cackled. She burst into silent tears and I sort of felt sorry for her for a second, but I soon shrugged it off and high-fived Naomi.

(Line break\ Elizabeths POV \ Line break)

I was in tears as I watched the two cheerleaders walk away laughing but I was sure I saw some sympathy in the blonde ones eyes before she turned around and walked away. I saw a girl that looked remarkably like the bitchy cheerleader walking down the corridor towards me.

"Hi I'm Lilly, I'm sorry about that brunette bitch, she's my hermana*" I looked at her, doubtful that she was any different than her sister.

"Would you like any help with the slushie stains? I've been slushied before, not by my hermana obviously, but all the glee club members have been slushied at one point." She offered her assistance and I took it because I didn't have much choice or the red would stain my brand new shirt from daddys new collection. We walked to the bathroom and tried to get the stain out as much as possible.

The rest of the day I spent with Lilly, Isla, Cameron and Laura and at the end of the day I was all ready known as the new freak of the school. As we reached the choir room I looked around to see all the people gathered in the room, there were only three people there and one of them was extremely preppy and the other two looked ready to kill her.

* * *

><p>A\N Sorry 'bout the slow updates and short chapters but I may get about 2 updates a week.<p>

*hermana means sister in Spanish.

Isla and Cameron are Asian twins!

Next Chapter will be soon!

Has anyone noticed what's wrong with Lizzie yet?

P.S The average person falls asleep in seven minutes!(I don't, I'm not average YAY)

Till next time :)


	5. FIRE!

5. FIRE!

A\N Hola people sorry we haven't uploaded in ages *facepalms self*!We have gotz this chappie but no promises for when we are going to update again. Clue to life always wear socks on your nose on the 20th march. Remember to wear scarfs on your head on the25th of april!okay i'm done now

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

When we walked into the room everyone looked relived, as if we had saved them from a very near death.

"Hi, I'm Brendan, nice to meet you!" one of the three introduced himself, he was obviously Irish. He shook my hand and went to talk to Cameron because the preppy girl was walking towards him. The other two were called Taylor and Aimee. Taylor was pretty with long brown hair in a pony tail, she was in the cheerios though and the cheerleader uniform made her even more pretty, Aimee on the other hand wasn't, well she wasn't exactly ugly but her personality was way too annoying and cancelled her looks out because all I wanted to do was shove a sock in her mouth. I went and sat with Taylor, Isla and Laura at the back of the room while Aimee sat on her own in the front row of chairs. When Mr Schue came in the boys sat down and he started the meeting.

"Hey guys, so first we need to give a warm welcome to our new member Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson." Everyone clapped but then Aimee interrupted by telling Mr Schue I needed to audition. I was scared, I wouldn't sing, not even if somebody paid me. I might of last year but not then, not after what happened.

"Elizabeth, do you want to come up and sing for us?" Mr Schue asked and I turned to Isla and gave her a look to say 'please help me' and she did. She stood up and screamed "FIRE!" I just looked at her after that with a look that screamed bitch please (I learned it from my daddy)! But as I turned around and saw some dudes actually setting fire to deodorant and running away. We were all scared and petrified (I was not sure why the guys had deodorant and lighters but they did) and we ran. I was thankful to the dudes as they did save me from everyone staring at me while I stood there.

"Ok guys, let's get out of here now!" we all looked at Mr Schue as if he was stupid because we weren't idiotic we knew we needed to get out.

(LINE BREAK, BETHS POV, LINE BREAK)

Wednesday the worst day ever in my opinion bad things always happen to me on Wednesdays. Like today I fell of the pyramid at cheerios practice. I thought that was my bad Wednesday accident but then I saw a blazing fire down the hallway. I'm to young to die I thought as I saw no escape route apart from a room I've never seen before. I panicked and ran into the room before I could think about any other way out of the building. I closed the door and locked it (thank god it didn't need a key) before taking in my surrounding. The first thing I noticed was a bunch of people staring daggers at me, I recognised Brendan from the football team, Aimee, Taylor, Lilly (Naomi's little sister) and the new kid (I couldn't remember her name from that morning). I looked around the room and saw a piano.

"Hi Beth, why are you here?" Taylor asked. I was wondering why she wasn't at cheerleading and this must be why.

"There is a fire outside the room if you hadn't noticed!" I said sarcastically, seriously these people could be really stupid especially dumb cheerleaders like Taylor. They started shouting at me about trying to find a way out and getting help.

We were stuck with no way out…

* * *

><p>A\N Hope you enjoyed this random chappie. Here are <strong>3<strong> random facts!

Kermit the Frog is left-handed, on average, 12 newborns will be given to the wrong parents every day & ALL blue-eyed people can be traced back to one ancestor who lived 10,000 years ago near the Black Sea

See You One Day :)


	6. 1 Month Anniversary

A\N Hey guys, hows you? We thought we would give you a filling chapter, why? 'Coz it has been a month since we first published this story! Hope you enjoy it! :) This is my bad attempt at angst but you need to read this or you may not understand the other chapters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters you recognise, if I did own glee it would be totally different.**

3rd person

**1 year ago**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was running down the road laughing calling to Katy to hurry up. She was so excited because she and her family loved going to the Broadway, especially Wicked. Elphaba was amazing (her favourite character)! Elizabeth was having so much fun singing all the songs from the musical along with her daddy.<p>

Just as she was leaving her daddy went to talk to Rachel (the girl that played Elphaba) and went ahead of me and the others. She had lost her voice by singing all the songs and laughing at all the funny parts like the wicked witch of the east scene. Her dad told her he was going to get a program with Katy and she was meant to go find her daddy. She went forward to find him and looked down all small side streets to see if there was any way backstage when she saw a horrifying scene. Her daddy was lying on the ground in a pool of blood with a man standing next to him with his wallet and a knife. She stood, petrified, watching as the man was cutting his leg and laughing when her daddy screamed in pain. She tried to scream for help, for her dad, someone, anyone, that could help but she was too scared, plus she lost** had** lost her voice, instead she just closed her eyes.

After a while her daddy wasn't screaming, probably because he didn't see the point, even though the guy was still cutting him.

"Lizzie? LIZZIE?" She heard her dad and Katy call her. She opened her eyes and saw her daddy lying on the ground, covered in blood and with cut all over. She turned around and saw her dad running towards her.

"Lizzie, I told you to get Kurt, where is he?" He asked anxious for a response. All she did was point down the ally and watch as her dad looked down the ally.

"BLAINE" Kurt screamed as he saw him from down the ally. The man turned in the direction Kurt was looking and saw Blaine. Blaine ran up the ally to Kurt but the man stood in front of him but Blaine punched the man in the face and ran to Kurt as the man ran away.

"Elizabeth, call them 911 NOW!" Blaine called over to Katy & Elizabeth and she hastily got her phone out and called 911. When they answered the phone she didn't speak so Katy took the phone and answered all the questions.

One things for sure, after that the family was never the same.

* * *

><p>A\N Did you like it? We enjoyed trying to write angst.<p>

Random fact three mile island is actually 2 ½ miles long, A ball of glass will bounce higher than a ball made of rubber.

See ya soon!

Lepirri-erisofa :)


End file.
